


This Existence Of Mine

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: It was a good life. Hard yes, but good all the same. Of course, it all had to come crashing down.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 7: Cards & Isolation





	This Existence Of Mine

Black-Feather Dragon hadn't originally wanted to partake in this battle against the Earthbound Gods, but it had little choice in the matter. Between it having taken off the last time as well as Ancient Fairy Dragon's unknown status there was really no question in the fact that it would have to fight. Not really how it wished to return to the fight, but it was a signer dragon and it wouldn't let the Crimson Dragon down like that. It wouldn't let Ancient Fairy down like that.

So it went to Earth, got made into a card and never saw any of the others. Clearly, things were going great. What it did see however, was lots and lots of pain and hurt. Darkness was in the air and it wasn't the kind one it had grown up with. The Dark Signers were already on the move. So soon. It was sure there should've still been time. It decided to take the lack of giant monsters walking around as a good sign. Not that it made it feel any better. 

Black-Feather's card ended up with a certain Robert Pearson. Robert was a good man. A strong man. In another life, he might've been Black-Feather's signer. But not in this one. The absence of the Crimson Dragon's powers made that clear. That was fine. Black-Feather could just stay with him until it found its signer. Could help protect people even if it wasn't against its destined foes.

As it turned out, that was the exact right decision to make as its signer was one of the people Robert saved. A young boy named Crow. He was so little. Not as little as Robert's or his own little little ones, but little nonetheless. It hoped he would grow a bit taller by the time the Dark Signers attacked or he would end up just getting squished. Not a fate it wanted for someone like him, even if signers were, by design, exchangeable. The Crimson Dragon had learned the hard way that humans were very breakable.

Black-Feather Dragon swore to itself that it wouldn't let anything hurt Crow if it could help it. Maybe that was just its effect speaking, but it didn't mind. Robert liked Crow. Crow liked Robert. Both of them kept the little little ones safe while it kept them safe. It was a good life. Hard yes, but good all the same. 

Of course, it all had to come crashing down. People from the city showed up with money, enough to last them forever for Robert's project. Naturally Robert rejected the offer without even looking away from his laptop. Relying on the city went against everything he was trying to teach the little little ones. His friend, Bolger didn't agree with the decision and stormed off angrily. 

Robert had looked at its card that night. His brain working in overdrive. It could see sadness within his eyes, but most of it was swallowed by the hard edge of determination. Determination to keep _it_ safe. He worked through the night to adapt the Blackbird. A hidden chamber, password protection, way too many loops to jump through so no one with greed in their heart would be able to get it.

Black-Feather understood his reasoning completely, of course it did, but that didn't mean that it liked being locked away like this. Not when it couldn't escape from here. Not when it couldn't help from here. Not when it couldn't protect Robert from here. 

Bolger killed Robert and little Crow inherited all of Robert's cards as well as the Blackbird. Little Crow who had so little faith in his ability of protecting the little little ones. Not that he let that stop him from doing his best with the kids he picked up over the years. He was good at what he did, even if he got far too reckless at times for its liking.

Black-Feather just wished that it could do more than watch. That it could fight by his side and shield him from everyone wishing to harm him. But it wasn't meant to be. It couldn't even reach the deck it had fought alongside for so long. All of its allies, all of its friends so very close but so far beyond its reach. 

It made for a lonely existence. Made it question all sorts of things that were never meant to be questioned. Made it question itself. Made it question its existence.

Was it even real? Was any of this real? Maybe it was a fleeting hallucination caused by the Red Devil. Maybe it would open its eyes one day only to see one of the many Dark Gods it had fought through the years about to deal the killing blow. Or maybe it would be stuck like this forever, slowly forgotten by the universe.

Was this how Ancient Fairy felt for all these years? It would need to ask for her forgiveness later, for not taking part in that fight. These past 2 years had been unbearable never mind fact that she'd been surrounded by the Earthbound Gods the whole time. It had to be a hell even worse than this. 

The only thing Black-Feather could do was hope that Crow would find it soon. All it wanted was for someone to acknowledge its existence, to say its name no matter how fleeting. So _please_...

_Please remember that I exist..._


End file.
